Mysteries
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: Just a short story I wrote. Spoilers if you haven't seen episode 3 of season 6.  Please review.


** So. I just watched the episode 3 of the 6th season of Doctor Who and I must say... IS AMY PREGGERS OR NOTTTTT?  
><strong>

**This bothers me quite a lot...  
><strong>

**:P **

**Anyway, fans. Here's a short fic. Coupling is Amy/Rory. :) Don't hate xD I know a lot of you don't like Rory, but to me... he's okay (:**

**NO sex in this story. (OMGOSH. -crowd murmurs- LOL :P)**

**Takes place MINUTES after the ending of Season6-Episode3 (:**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Go to bed, Pond." The Doctor said, looking at Amy. Rory stood beside her, looking at them both. When the Doctor turned back towards the main console Amy and Rory made their way to their room. When Amy and Rory had left the room the Doctor looked at the small screen on the main console. There was the x-ray scan of Amy's stomach. The words "Positive" and "Negative" flashed on the screen. The Doctor was quite puzzled about this; just a week ago Amy had told him that she was pregnant, but as he looked at the scans, it was telling him that she wasn't...and was. The Doctor was getting worried about Amy...<p>

~O~

~O~

_Meanwhile, in Amy and Rory's room..._

~O~

~O~

"Amy, stop fussing," trying to calm Amy down, Rory sat her down on their bed. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. "Listen, everything's going to be _fine_."

"No, it's not," Amy stated, folding her arms. "He's hiding something from me, something I should know, and he's never really hid anything from me."

"I doubt that, Amy," Rory sat beside her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "Everyone has something that they never tell anyone."

Looking up slowly, Amy turned her eyes towards Rory's and frowned slightly. "Well, I know.. but it's not like the Doctor to hide something from _me._"

Something in Rory's stomach twinged slightly as Amy finished her sentence. _So is the Doctor telling her everything now?_ He thought to himself, loosening his grip on Amy's hand. Ever since they'd been back on the TARDIS Rory felt as though he'd been left out. In the reality of it all, though, he hadn't been left out. He had his beautiful wife who was standing by his side the whole time.

Shaking his head, Rory flopped back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Amy looked over at him and smiled, forgetting everything else. "You're so cute when you think." she stated, grinning and laying down beside him. She turned her face towards his and blew on his neck. He grinned and looked over at her, smiling brightly. "And you're so cute when you smile," he said, then frowned slightly. "Actually, you're just cute all the time."

Amy grinned at what he was saying, then kissed him passionately for a moment. When the kiss broke, they were both smiling. Amy stared at him for the longest time, then said "I love you." Rory smiled and moved small strings of red hair from her face, looking into her eyes. "And I love you."

A while later when Amy had fallen asleep Rory had decided to get up and see what the Doctor was doing. After all, when you've drowned and been brought back to life.. well.. makes you really not want to sleep. Rory covered Amy with a blanket then made his way out of the bedroom.

~O~

~O~

_Back in the console room..._

~O~

~O~

Already to page seventy-two of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, the Doctor closed the book. He'd read it many times and was now starting to get tired of it. As he sat the book down on the floor next to where he was sitting, he looked around the console room and sighed. He was quite frustrated and didn't know what to do about Amy's... situation. He couldn't just go up to her and be all _"Amy! You're pregnant, but also you're not. How do I know? Oh, well I took a scan of your stomach!" _He had a feeling that _that _would end badly. No, he couldn't say _anything_. He couldn't tell Amy, but he _could _tell Rory and hope that he'd keep it quiet. "Nah," the Doctor mumbled to himself, leaning his head back and staring at the screen on the console that still flashed "Positive" in blue letters and "Negative" in red letters.

Moments later Rory appeared, standing next to where the Doctor was sitting. Rory looked down at him, then at the screen. "Uh.." he said, frowning at the screen. "What is that?" The Doctor, now realizing that Rory was standing _right _there, jumped up and said "Rory!" while trying to turn the screen off. He pressed quite a few buttons before succeeding in pressing the 'off' button. "Rory the roman, yes, hello." he said, now standing in front of Rory, who was looking quite upset. When Rory didn't speak for the next minute the Doctor got kind of nervous, which made him put his hands together and get a "Oops, I'm in trouble." look on his face.

Rory eyed the Doctor now, his brows furrowed. "I- wha-" he couldn't say anything. He wasn't _quite _sure what he'd seen on that screen, but he had a pretty good idea what it was. The Doctor put on a smile and put his hands in the air, then clapped them together. "Right," he said, turning around towards the console and pushing a few buttons. He pushed buttons that didn't ever do anything, which made him think... why were there buttons on the console that didn't do _anything_? They had to do _something_.

Rory's stare was like fire on the back of the Doctor's head, which made him turn around and stop smiling. The look on Rory's face was very well recognized as 'angry'.. or was it just 'very, very upset'? "Same thing," the Doctor mumbled, looking down at his feet and frowning at his thought. Rory looked at him oddly, then said "'Same thing' what?"

"Your face," the Doctor then turned around, shrugging. He couldn't look into Rory's eyes without feeling awful. "You look upset, or angry. Those two words are basically the same thing."

As the Doctor got more nervous, he started to fiddle with things on the console again. Rory nodded. "Yeah," he said, which made the Doctor stop what he was doing. "I am upset."

Turning around slowly, the Doctor sighed. "It's because of the thing you saw, yes?"

"Yes," Rory replied, frowning again. "Was that a scan of Amy's stomach?"

The Doctor didn't want to answer him, but he couldn't keep it a secret from him now. Sighing greatly, he nodded. "Yes, it was.."

"Doctor," Rory sounded worried now, almost as worried as the Doctor felt. "It was flashing. Is she or isn't she pregnant?"

"I don't know," the Doctor pursed his lips, folded his arms, and leaned against the console. "I'm worried about her. I've never seen anything like this." He turned around and turned on the screen, showing the scans again. "It's like something is missing. I can't be sure, but it might just be a glitch in the TARDIS's system. But glitches _never _happen with this TARDIS, and _that's_ why this is worrying me."

Rory stared at the flashing words, then at the Doctor. "So something's wrong," he said, "with Amy, I mean."

"Possibly." The Doctor closed his eyes tightly and put his hands to his face. "I can't be sure," he said, but it was muffled slightly by his hands.

"We've got to tell her, Doctor," Rory said, almost exasperatedly, pointing towards the stairs that led to his and her room. "We can't just hide it from her!"

"Rory," the Doctor said, now trying to make him shut up. "Shush! Please. Amy can't know about this, she can't know _any_ of this. Do you understand?" The Doctor was now grabbing Rory's shoulders, looking serious.

"But I want to know why I can't tell her anythi-!" Rory almost yelled, but the Doctor put his hand on Rory's mouth to literally shut him up.

"I said _shush_!" The Doctor whisper-yelled. "Will you please shut up when I let you go?"

Rory nodded quickly. He'd never seen _that _side of the Doctor before, so he just decided to listen. The Doctor let him go. "We can't tell her because she'll go crazy trying to figure it out, and when she _can't _figure it out she'll make _me_ try to figure it out," he explained, "and I'm already _trying_ to figure it out. I don't want her to worry, and if you don't want her to worry either, then don't tell her until I've figured it all out. Now, do you understand?"

"I think so," Rory nodded, still frowning. "Okay, fine. I won't tell Amy, but you _have _to tell _me_ when you find something like this! And you have to let me know if you find anything out about it."

"Good." The Doctor turned around again, pressing a few more buttons on the console. "Aren't you tired?" he asked after a long silence.

"No," Rory said, then laughed slightly. "Probably can't sleep for days now."

"Dying and coming back does that to a man," the Doctor mumbled.

"Yeah, try dying twice," Rory rolled his eyes. "Killed once by a lizard, twice by drowning. Then there's the new information I just got about my _wife_. Yeah, makes a man wide awake."

The Doctor could hear the sharpness of Rory's tone. He really didn't want to argue again. "Go to bed, Rory."

Rory was about to argue, but decided against it. Maybe he did need to try and sleep. "Night, Doctor." he said, then walked up the stairs to his room.

Once the Doctor heard the door shut, he sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to find out what was wrong with Amy.

~O~

~O~

_Back in Amy and Rory's room..._

~O~

~O~

Rory sat down quietly on the bed, trying to not wake Amy. She must have woken up at some point when Rory was gone to change her clothes. She was wearing a half-tank-top, which exposed her stomach, and a pair of cotton shorts. Rory couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he mumbled, caressing her face. He looked down at her stomach, then leaned down and kissed it, whispering "And I love you..if you're in there.."

A few minutes went past and Rory actually felt tired for the first time in a few days. He curled up next to Amy and covered himself with a blanket. His hand rested on Amy's stomach. He felt happy and sad at the same time. Was there a baby, or wasn't there? A bunch of questions popped into his mind, but he didn't have time to answer them all, and then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Don't know if I'll add to this or not. Still working on my other fic "It's Always Normal" :P<strong>

**This was just a short story that I wanted to write 3**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
